Otter the SeaWing
__notoc__ This character belongs to Puppy! Please do not use without permission, thank you! Otter is a SeaWing quite the opposite of his name. He is the older brother of Seal, and may possibly be the nephew to Ray and Conch (cousin to Illusion and Kori). Oh, and because I can’t have normal OCs (appearantly), Otter is kinda also an animus, though he doesn’t know it. And may never know it, to be honest, unless Ray appears in the story I’m currently writing (which I plan for him to). Appearance ”Appearances aren’t who we are. It’s the shell that holds it.” Otter looks a bit like his possible uncle, except switch the scale colors a bit. While Ray is mainly green with some blue, Otter is mainly blue with some green. Overall, Otter is darker in appearance than his sister. His main scale color is dark blue, with dark teal-ish webbing and markings, and sea-green underscales. His underwings are probably a color close to his underscales, and his eyes are a light sea green. Might have a scar somewhere from shark attacks. Backstory ”Maybe we could learn from their mistakes- learn from ours. Maybe we’d grow...maybe we’d bring all that work in vain.” Seal and Otter grew up in a small little cave that half-submerged into the ocean for nice, water-filled bedrooms. Otter always liked the quiet walls of his room and the small almost underwater village his family lived in. The only thing he didn‘t quite like was the community itself. Shark attacks were frequent, killing at least five dragons a year. Otter swore to everyone he knew that Seal got close to being one of those dragons, if he hadn’t stepped up and killed the shark. And almost every teacher they had was worse than the last. Either way, it didn’t matter much. There was a secret Otter never had the heart to tell his sister, that it seemed like every other dragon in Pyrrhia knew. They were the children of traitors. He remembered a bit about his parents, but time and rumors turned the good-natured, loving parents he thought he had into the betrayers everyone else saw them as. And of course, they left before Seal could remember anything. Otter wondered if it was for the best that they did. But Otter wasn’t really one to stop thinking, and then started his decline. He’d never admit to doing it on purpose, or accident. Just to doing it. He started pushing away whatever dragons still cared for him and started reading. He was going to find the truth to the blood that ran through his veins. Some secrets weren’t meant to be shared. But Otter was determined to find them anyway. And that’s what he’s doing. Finding answers to the questions he’s long asked but never got an answer to. Personality ”Our personality is our weakness, our strength, and who makes us...us. Don’t forget that.” Otter was a pleasant, social dragon for some time of his life. Much like his sister, actually, minus all the hugs. Even back then he didn’t like hugs. Dragons got too close to his personal space. Then, Otter slowly started socially declining. He found he liked scrolls and books better than talking to actual dragons. Actual dragons would just keep on going on about themselves, while books just got straight to the point. Relations ”Dragons are dragons. Who we know doesn’t change us.” 'Seal- '''Otter’s sister and his best friend before he started declining in everything. Nowadays, they spend little time together. But what he’s sure she doesn’t know is that he worries about her, in his own silent way. '''Conch- '''Otter’s aunt. She was nice and welcoming to both Otter and Seal. But when news came that she died, Otter shrugged it off. '''Ray- '''Otter’s uncle, but a dragon he was told to avoid. Either way, they probably crossed paths at least once. '''Illusion- '''A cousin to Otter, if Ray is his uncle. They never met, but might have a neutral relationship, as both of them are smart enough not to mess with the other. '''Kori-' A cousin to Otter, of Conch is his aunt. There’s a possibility that Conch would’ve introduced them, and while they would’ve been enemies, now they’d most likely be closer friends. If either of them did “friends.” '''Storm- '''Otter’s worst enemy, there’s many reasons that Otter would tell anyone but him why he shouldn’t be around Seal. First of all: Otter is Seal’s older brother, and should have a say in who she likes. And second: after research, Otter learned that his parents might have been close to theirs, but not nessecarily in a good way. Other \*says sarcastically*/”I’m out of wisdom, oh no. We’re all doomed.” * Otters are mammals that hold hands when they sleep so then they don’t float away. Google it, I dunno. * While I did draw the photo in his Infobox, I’m not actually good at drawing dragons at that angle. I did it the way I normally do it and flipped the photo. You might find I do that a lot. * Otter may be a dragon-version of an original character (for my original universe) named Timothy Stone. I thought of this because they share similar goals, and both have their face stuck in a book most of the time researching about their family’s pasts, along with similiar goals to keep their little sibling safe (whether it’s a brother or sister). * Otter and Seal are featured in a short story here! * Since I can’t have normal OCs, as none of my main are, I recently made Otter an animus (giving his father’s side the question of who they were really descendants of). * Otter is the main character of the story For Our Future, We Write (subject to name change) * Otter likes table of contents and introductories, thinking they give you a nice, informative piece of information that tie the book together. * Ask him, Otter is not afraid to get blood on his talons if anyone touches Seal- ask the shark that almost killed her, or Storm, who’s just barely gotten away with not getting his throat clawed out. * He has a “To Read” pile near the living cave/dining cave, mainly full of informative history books, or the occasional historical fiction. Gallery E23EC7F0-3388-4D4D-B10D-655BC2705683.png|Base by Joy Ang, colored by DewSpectrum11! FE97A85A-08BD-4FE4-82BD-55B6FEF968C5.jpeg|By Fawn! Thanks! Category:SeaWings Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animus Category:Content (PuppyLuvr06)